starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Transporte de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno/Leyendas
|linea=Serie Todo Terreno |modelo=Transporte de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno |clase=Caminante |coste=*Nuevo: 40.000 créditos *Usado: 24.000 créditos |modificador= |modif= |largo=3.2 metrosStar Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante |ancho= |alto= |masa= |aceleración= |velocidad=70 km/h a 90 km/h''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' |motor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=Ninguno |casco= |sensores= |blanco= |navegación= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Cañón bláster de repetición (1) *Lanza mortero (1) |complementos= |muelles= |escape= |tripulación=Piloto (1) |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros=Ninguno |carga=20 kg''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=1 día |vida= |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas= |disponibilidad=Restringida |funciones=*Caballería *Reconocimiento |primeruso= |retirado= |era= |afiliación=*República Galáctica[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Imperio GalácticoGalaxy at War **Ejército Imperial *Alianza para Restaurar la RepúblicaStar Wars Galaxies *Elementos de la franja }} El Transporte de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno (AT-RT, por sus siglas en inglés) era un caminante bípedo de un solo hombre utilizado para el reconocimiento y la patrulla, primero por el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon, y luego por el Imperio GalácticoStar Wars: Lethal AllianceThe Last of the Jedi: Underworld y la Alianza para Restaurar la República y fue creado por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Características thumb|left|150px|Un [[Soldado de la Fuerza de Reconocimiento Avanzado/Leyendas|soldado ARF en un AT-RT.]] Uno de los varios precursores del caminante AT-ST, el AT-RT era de 3.2 metros de altura y 2.9 metros de largo, con un asiento similar a una silla de montar para un solo soldado clon conductor. Su diseño de cabina abierta hizo al conductor especialmente vulnerable al fuego de francotiradores, un defecto notable, pero los bajos costos y la buena visibilidad del campo de batalla compensaron esta deficiencia. Mientras que otros caminantes como el AT-PT eliminaron el defecto de la posición expuesta del conductor, el AT-PT era más lento, y esto hizo que el AT-RT fuera competitivo con el primero, ya que era capaz de alcanzar tremendas velocidades y también podía saltar una distancia considerable gracias a su construcción ligera.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 21 El caminante de reconocimiento estaba equipado con un lanza morteroStar Wars: Battlefront II y un cañón bláster de repetición ubicado en la nariz, que hacían del caminante una formidable unidad contra la infantería, aunque un grupo de cinco caminantes podría fácilmente vencer a un solo AAT. El AT-RT estaba equipado con un escáner de detección de movimiento y un equipo des sensores capaces de proporcionarle a los Centros de Comando y Avance informes de situación actualizados desde el campo de batalla. Los AT-RT podrían desplegarse en el campo de batalla de varias maneras. Por lo general, se desplegaban desde [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|naves de asalto clase Acclamator]], pero esto no siempre era práctico por razones de tamaño. Cuando esto ocurriera, podrían ser desplegados por LAAT/i, 1 por cañonera almacenado en la rampa de la moto deslizadora o podrían llevar 2 si el compartimento de la tripulación estaba vacío. Los caminantes también podrían desplegarse desde AT-TE modificados con elevadores de carga especiales en su sección trasera. Podrían transportar 2 caminantes y sus jinetes. Los soldados ARF eran conocidos por pilotear estos caminantes. Historia thumb|200px|AT-RTs [[Batalla de Ryloth/Leyendas|usados por el GER en Ryloth.]] Debido a su construcción ligera, los caminantes AT-RT eran especialmente vulnerables a las armas pesadas. Esto llevó a muchos comandantes a usarlos en grupos de exploración rápida, como el Escuadrón Rayo, un equipo formado por diez soldados ARF especialmente entrenados para operar AT-RT. También se utilizaron en el papel de apoyo civil (policía o milicia). Comúnmente, estos caminantes operaban como unidades de piquete y exploración. Los caminantes AT-RT se usaron en varios mundos durante las Guerras Clon. En la Batalla de Christophsis, tres AT-RT realizaron un valiente ataque en las líneas enemigas que avanzaban, 2 fueron destruidos, y se desconoce si el último caminante y su jinete regresaron. Antes de la batalla, fueron almacenados en el centro de mando de la República, pero muchos fueron destruidos cuando el soldado clon traidor Slick saboteó la base. En la Batalla de Ryloth, los AT-TE quedaron atrapados en la cresta por los AAT que disparaban a su posición. Mace Windu ordenó el despliegue del Escuadrón Rayo. El escuadrón y sus caminantes se desplegaron desde AT-TE especialmente adaptados con elevadores en su sección trasera. Dirigidos por el general Windu, el escuadrón avanzó sobre los tanques enemigos, los caminantes fueron demasiado rápidos para los tanques y los superaron fácilmente, lo que le permitió al Escuadrón Rayo atacar a los tanques desde atrás apuntando a sus puntos débiles. thumb|left|210px|AT-RTs atacan un AAT. Poco después de la escaramuza, Windu llevó a dos soldados de la Fuerza de Reconocimiento Avanzada, Razor y Stak, a Cazne para encontrar a los luchadores por la libertad de Ryloth. Después de encontrar una patrulla de droides, se encontraron con Cham Syndulla, el líder de la resistencia. Después de que el líder de la resistencia estuvo de acuerdo con el Senador Orn Free Taa para aliarse con las fuerzas de la República, Syndulla y Windu idearon un plan para tomar la ciudad ocupada de Lessu. Mace Windu se ocultó dentro de un MTT que se dirigía a la ciudad, sin embargo, cuando estaban cruzando el puente, fueron detectados por los droides. El Jedi atravesó el puente mientras que los AT-RT y AT-TE junto con la Resistencia de Ryloth proporcionaron fuego de cobertura desde la cresta que daba al puente. Después de luchar contra los droides, la fuerza de ataque cruzó el puente, y los AT-RT destruyeron a los tanques que hacían guardia y luego se dirigieron a la ciudad. En la Batalla de Kiros, los AT-RT fueron desplegados por la 501. Estos fueron utilizados más tarde por Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano para encontrar las bombas ocultas alrededor de la ciudad. Después de derrotar a los droides que resguardaban cada bomba, lograron desarmarlas. thumb|250px|AT-RTs en Umbara. Muchos AT-RTs de la 501 se desplegaron en Umbara al intentar capturar la ciudad capital. Al comenzar su asalto en la superficie, los caminantes fueron lanzados desde la parte posterior de las LAAT/i. Los caminantes eran ideales para el terreno accidentado y desigual del planeta y, debido a su tamaño, podían moverse a través de las gruesas áreas boscosas con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, no eran rivales para los armamentos de alta tecnología de los Separatistas umbaranos, y eran presa fácil para el aerotanque umbarano. thumb|left|210px|[[Conductor de AT-RT|Conductores de AT-RT patrullando en Kashyyyk.]] Al igual que con la Campaña Umbarana, una gran cantidad de estos caminantes se desplegaron para la Batalla de Kashyyyk, y luego se usaron en un intento por localizar al Maestro Jedi Yoda luego de la ejecución de la Orden 66. También vieron acción en planetas del Borde Exterior, como los conflictos en Utapau y Mygeeto. Las unidades de este tipo también se usaron durante la Batalla de Rishi. Estos caminantes ligeros también serían utilizados en el ataque al Templo Jedi. Más de un año después, durante un intento de los ex Jedi Fy-Tor-Ana y Ferus Olin de recuperar un alijo de sables de luz del Templo ocupado, los AT-RT respaldaban a los equipos de soldados de asalto que los cazaban. Sin embargo, parece que el AT-RT se eliminó gradualmente en favor del AT-ST. No obstante, se consideró como una alternativa preferible a las motos deslizadoras 74-Z, especialmente por varias unidades de exploración importantes. Según el general Rebelde Crix Madine, el AT-RT se usaba comúnmente en unidades policiales y era fácil de robar en la mayoría de los mundos del Borde. Las unidades de élite Imperiales como el Escuadrón Rayo continuaron utilizando sus AT-RT durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los AT-RT modificados también fueron utilizados por la Alianza Rebelde y los grupos marginales. Muchos de estos caminantes fueron pintados con camuflaje para mezclarse mejor con sus alrededores. Un reflector a menudo reemplazaba al cañón bláster repetidor, lo que proporcionaba ayuda adicional para el caminante en las misiones nocturnas, pero hacía que el vehículo fuera más vulnerable en el proceso. Entre bastidores El guión de ''La Venganza de los Sith'' se refiere a este caminante de un solo hombre como un caminante de exploración modificado. Diseñado por T.J. Frame, iba a ser parte de una escena extendida en la que Yoda distraía a algunos soldados clon amotinados actuando como un ermitaño loco. Chewbacca habría subido por la parte trasera del caminante y habría retirado al piloto, en un movimiento muy similar a su abordaje del AT-ST en ''El Retorno del Jedi''. La escena fue finalmente recortada. El supervisor de animación Rob Coleman hizo que su equipo de animadores estudiara de cerca la animación stop-motion de los caminantes exploradores en la trilogía original, para que pudieran recrear digitalmente algo de la originalidad del movimiento inherente al estilo animado a mano. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / cómic / videojeugo *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 3'' * *Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' Sources thumb|230px|Caminantes AT-RT atacán una ciudad controlada por los [[Confederación de Sistemas Independientes/Leyendas|Separatista.]] * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Stay on Target'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Variantes Todo Terreno Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Caminantes Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Vehículos de la Alianza Rebelde